League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 August 2014
02:51 omg 02:51 new kha zix skin 02:51 thats heaven for me 02:53 i would sign up for pbe euw 02:53 but they are tlaking years to respond 02:55 lol 02:55 "ive been waiting since season 1" 03:02 Having a positive KD ratio as Karthus. The feels...14/4/19 03:02 And some of my deaths were me just being lazy. 03:02 "They can't kill me quickly. I'll just put some damage down range." 03:18 Hello all 03:19 hi 03:19 king 03:20 New to this Wiki and LoL. 03:20 that's nice 03:21 Yeah. 03:21 well we are a weird grou[ 03:21 just so you know 03:21 and i hate this keyboard 03:21 Been there :P 03:21 let the hate flow through you 03:22 no 03:22 I don't mind my keyboard, I just hate my mouse. 03:22 i will not let it by typing correctly 03:22 I really want a wireless one. 03:23 And since I'm getting a laptop soon, I'll just get a wireless mouse because I hate using the mousepad. 03:23 :\ 03:25 i wish league had more tut 03:25 tutorials 03:25 because they rush it so stupidly 03:25 it doesnt help new players at all 03:25 Agreed. 03:25 The bots are wayyy more different than PvP 03:25 bots arent the issue 03:25 I would know since I got the game 2 weeks ago :P 03:25 its they way they teach you to learn 03:25 Yeah 03:27 they do nothing really 03:27 also they make it so fantasy like 03:27 what do you mean 03:28 wreck bots > feel great? 03:28 like putting dragon fighting minions on howling abyss 03:28 when your first introduced 03:28 putting thornmail on ashe against a trundle bot 03:28 seriously who builds thornmail on ashe 03:29 Someone, somewhere is an idiot for thinking that was a good idea. 03:29 oh yeah 03:29 that 03:30 I hate how some websites have builds that require that you are level 30 to be capable of making thm. 03:30 *them 03:30 I'm almost lvl 13. 03:30 like? 03:31 A Pantheon build I found that was really good required that you have tons of masteries. 03:32 masteries are useless in the early levels 03:32 really 03:32 until you are level 25 - 30 03:32 dont worry one bit about masteries 03:32 even at 25 do not make it your main priority 03:32 also 03:32 masteries are free 03:32 runes are not 03:33 dont wrry about runes 03:33 until 25 - 30 03:33 (this is me being a derp) 03:33 lel 03:34 masteries are free and you can fill while you level up 03:34 runes are worthless until you are VERY LATE into level 20, once you hit 30 then you should make it your main priority 03:34 by 25 it should be a minor priority 03:36 I'm not too good at the game but I try to do good as possible. 03:37 Last game I believe I went 4/4/6 as Veigar. And yes, I built AP. 03:37 dont worry 03:37 when i was a noob 03:37 The other team had a feeder. :P 03:37 i always built phage on annie 03:38 I really gotta save up to buy new champs. 03:38 always find what you like 03:39 I love watching LoL gameplays. 03:39 LiKeBuTTeR's LoL videos are pretty good. 03:40 There's also one of my favorite all time videos, "League of Legends Fun with the Iancoullahan1 Crew" They're not pros, but it shows me how fun LoL can be. 03:41 league is fun 03:41 with friends 03:42 yh 03:42 The community can be TOXIC, though. 03:42 Luckily, I've found some nice people. A few jerks but it's been good. 03:43 make sure you really know that toxic is 03:43 its such a thrown around word 03:43 Sorry, I've heard it a lot :P 03:45 League of Legends terminology 03:46 Thanks, I really need to study some of the LoL lingo :P 03:46 it is a wiki 03:48 Lyte's statement on toxicity though. 03:48 Nice. 03:48 Didn't know the meaning :P 03:51 How was everybody's last LoL match? 03:52 uh 03:52 troublesom 03:54 4/4/8 as Veigar. Other team had feeder. We won, obviously :P 03:56 To be honest, when I first heard about LoL, I thought it was dumb. But now I really enjoy. 03:56 *enjoy it. 03:57 same 03:57 It's really team-based and strat-based. 03:58 Hello 03:58 howdy 03:59 cool 03:59 tumblr reccomends me a nsfw pony blog with human tits on a pony 03:59 thanks tumblr 03:59 well 03:59 it must somehow fit you 04:00 i dont follow one pony blog 04:00 well then :P 04:01 i guess it's another pony blog then 04:02 https://31.media.tumblr.com/4b245c65994221a9a46e494d4ded7861/tumblr_naq7o2KKcI1shxu82o2_400.gif 04:02 i literally just find cat gifs 04:02 Well 04:02 Cass rework 04:04 its going to be interesting 04:04 ikr 04:04 that passive looks really good 04:06 Pantheon 04:06 you need help with panth? 04:17 am i the only one who still tinks killstealing is a thing ? 04:17 i think kills should be distirbuted wisely through the team 04:18 its not 04:18 absolutely not 04:18 kill stealing should not be in your vocabulary 04:18 assists can help you out way more in the long run 04:19 but.. 04:19 its kill secure 04:19 i think sometimes if one persi is 8-0 already 04:19 leave some ills to others? 04:20 no, theres the chance that enemy can get away just to wait for one team mate to kill them 04:20 get the assists 04:20 i mean when there is no need for securing 04:20 those "100% " kills 04:21 it really matters who hits last in team fights, they might accidentally do it 04:21 but assists help you out 04:21 WAY MORE 04:21 THAN KILLS 04:21 riot has purposely made it so assists help you out more 04:21 its team work 04:23 brain your wifi is poopoo 04:23 Yeah 04:23 It is 04:25 but seriously i understand that you really wanted a kill or something, but its seriously way better to get an assist if you dont get it 04:26 bah 04:26 i can't decide whether i want a physical laplace or special 04:26 Laplace??? 04:26 The new kha skin looks cool 04:27 Lapras 04:27 Ah 04:27 You want physical 04:27 Waterfall Avalanche is based 04:28 DDance / Waterfall / Earthquake / Outrage 04:28 Hydropump / Icebeam / Psychic / Thunderbolt 04:28 Wait 04:28 What 04:28 PURELY OFFENSIVE??? 04:28 Why? 04:28 Oh 04:28 Hmm 04:28 Why not 04:28 Assault Vest? 04:28 life orb? 04:29 It's a lonely nature, so that cements the physical part 04:29 Oz, gen V not VI 04:29 aw 04:29 The realm where outrage spam works 04:29 Oh 04:30 Hmm 04:30 I dunno 04:30 I'd just suggest going physical 04:30 Also 04:30 oz, i am going physical 04:30 i realized it's lonely nature 04:30 so +Attack 04:32 Yeah 04:32 Oh 04:32 Uh 04:32 Bye? 04:33 lol 04:33 Hi Mineko 04:33 Also 04:33 Taylor 04:33 Gotta love my luck 04:33 Net is now stable 04:33 after the game 04:33 And I get a consistent 94 ping to San Fran 04:33 Fuck my life 04:34 my laptop was set up in arizona because i got it for christmas 04:34 steam put my downloads to pheonix 04:34 and not chicago 04:34 yeah they were super slow for a week 04:35 morning 04:35 what time is it there? 04:35 https://i.imgur.com/ESwPbjR.jpg show this to garen/draven if he's around 04:35 well, it's 12.35pm here 04:36 oh 04:36 afternoon? 04:36 ye 04:39 chat perks up when i have to sleep :( 04:39 ohai 04:40 hi 04:41 hi 04:41 http://i.imgur.com/Kvh1UFf.jpg izk gave me this 04:41 mineko weernt yoiu the anivia fan? 04:41 why is the smell of frying tuna this disheartening 04:41 quite useful 04:41 Azir 04:41 why cant we have a forum instead of a talk page 04:41 no, I'm not just a fan /o/ 04:41 I will not comment on the horrible angles of some of the humans because they're not the focus, but the wings ARE nice 04:41 ooh 04:41 a fanatic? 04:42 fanatic, zealot, addict, whichever fits 04:42 hum 04:42 waifu 04:42 anivia mah waifu <3 04:43 hm so there are two ppl here with fanatic loves towards a champ o.o 04:43 anivia and akali 04:43 lol ive said quinn is my waifu 04:43 http://th01.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/f/2014/227/9/4/cmsn_waifutron_color3_sml_by_tran4of3-d7vasmp.jpg someone linked me this 04:43 telling me to show it to anyone with waifus 04:43 oh youtoo? 04:43 he's not 04:44 he's perfectly abnormal 04:44 without waifuism 04:44 i have boobs :c 04:44 you could be an obese guy 04:44 or a guy who took too much steroids 04:44 mylittle is manly :o 04:45 steriods causes man boobs? 04:45 yeh 04:45 and womanboobs to grow 04:45 i forgot my health class 04:45 it works the same way on both genders 04:45 all i know it can cause woman to have facial hair 04:46 increases muscular mass and muscular density, causes hair and breast growth, makes teeth fall, induces sterility and shrinks genitalia 04:46 oh, and induces lactation 04:46 ...of steroids-tainted milk so don't think about it 04:46 alot of ppl would mind the geni shrink XD 04:46 (yes lactating males) 04:47 im pretty sure my boobs are non sterioid induced 04:48 lel 04:48 ALSO it can cause cancer 04:48 mylittle is a female 04:48 Yes. 04:48 Welcome to the real world Dagger 04:48 it probably has effects onb bthe brain but they're undocumented for the largest part 04:48 oh em gee im a gurll gamer 04:48 ^ 04:48 i neeeed attention guizssee 04:48 Haha 04:48 Quick 04:48 Taylor 04:48 Set up a stream 04:48 tim taylor? 04:48 And only show cleavage 04:49 im not kaceytron, i have standards 04:49 Ha 04:49 As if XD 04:49 also my real name is taylor, more people are comfortable with calling me that instead of wut 04:49 lol 04:49 wut is indeed an wakward name^^ 04:50 ozuuiar 04:50 vi is your wa ifu? 04:50 no 04:50 Not really Dagger 04:51 I can't explain the relationship 04:51 To most people. 04:51 So 04:51 Think of her as my waifu if you must 04:51 But just know it's more complicated than that 04:51 well yes 04:51 i would like to hear the complicated, yet true, story 04:51 (I.E. it's his waifu but he doesn't want to admit it) 04:51 LOL psyko 04:52 gold XD 04:52 it can be different then a waifu 04:52 Psyk 04:52 Do me a favor 04:53 i believe ozuar 04:53 Don't even try commenting on my emotions. 04:53 because something as a waifu is .. simple.. thiings can be much deeper 04:53 I don't need to try 04:54 he just made a funyn remark 04:54 i doubt he was serious 04:54 You definitely don't need to try 04:55 And you definitely shouldn't either 04:55 Because you will undoubtedly fail. 04:55 ozuar how is this nagging you ? 04:55 let's agree to disagree 04:55 so that you can stop the rage that you just started 04:56 You invoked it. 04:56 dagger lets not, just for now 04:56 And I honestly don't care whether you know how I feel or not 04:56 I just ask that in the future 04:57 I try and preserve your oh so pretty feels 04:57 You refrain from even implying that I feel anything. 04:58 I shouldn't have fried that tuna 04:58 Now Dagger 04:59 I'd explain to you the complicated way I feel 04:59 But I don't really feel like doing so on record. 04:59 So I'll have to PM you about it. 04:59 ok 05:00 psyko wre you the person who made that tuna rem ark half an hour ago? 05:00 that the smell bad? 05:00 if yes i love your humour XD 05:01 ... 05:01 "fried tuna stinks" was not a joke 05:01 I am eating fried tuna right now 05:01 the fried sounds good 05:01 but the tuna does not 05:02 in case anyone doesn't know the difference (you'd be surprised how much it happens), pan-fried, not deep-fried 05:02 pan fried is still alright 05:03 Fry tuna out of doors 05:04 Keeps the smell out 05:05 at 7 in the morning ? 05:05 it's still night outside 05:06 one time my mother put oil in a pan that was already heated up 05:06 it flared up like a bon fire 05:07 Oh right. 05:07 ne'er do that 05:07 France. 05:07 or put water in a pan with hot oil in it 05:07 i warned my friend about that 05:07 he just made donuts 05:07 unless you want a fashionable pattern of freckle-shaped burns 05:07 and decided to dump 05:07 the whole pot of oil 05:08 down the sink filled with water 05:08 and i went "WTF ARE YOU DOING" 05:08 it sounded like it was about to explode the pans in the sink 05:08 thankfully metal is solid 05:09 the teflon was probably a mess though 05:10 probably 05:36 hello 05:36 can I ask you for feedback for my latest custom champ? User blog:QuantumFeint/Treya, the Enlightened mage 05:37 unlucky 05:37 since a mage was just a nnoucned, i cant help but keep comparing your mage to azir 05:41 gotta sleep 10:37 http://imgur.com/Dnl1mtg8 10:37 Have the landing page for a deleted image 10:37 Good luck unseeing that 10:38 what? i love imgur 10:45 * Ozuar is bored 10:59 still ran over a poor squirrel today 10:59 D: 10:59 why did it have to run in front of my car when i was going 45 down a highway with a car that cant stop on a time :( 10:59 dime* 11:02 i had a slight glimmer of hope that i didnt hit it then my mom told me nope, it was dead on the road 11:03 traitorkali 11:03 >:( 11:05 Taylor 11:05 wut 11:05 S'okay 11:05 Squirrel is in heaven now 11:05 i hope 11:06 and that i accidentally cut the top of my hand with an ex-acto knife 11:06 aka: im a clumsy goof that is oblivious to danger 11:06 Jesus 11:07 and then cuts on my body never heal properly and leave a scar like i was in a battle 11:07 I have a cool wing-shaped scar on my arm now 11:08 That I got moving in to my dorm 11:08 all i have is scars from my cats 11:09 especially on my arms and chest 11:11 why do i let bites to my arms happen in the name of love 11:12 Cats suck man 11:12 I've been trying to tell everyone 11:12 They just wound you and take your shit 11:12 Dogs love you :D 11:13 well, i still love cats, they respond to me 11:13 my dog just poops in my house even though he is flippin potty trained and hes only 5 years old 11:24 what mythical creatures would be cool in lol style? 11:25 besides what we already have 11:25 Everything 11:25 heya night ppl 11:25 night ppl? 11:25 :V 11:26 Are you saying I'm black> 11:26 its 1:30 am 11:26 :D 11:26 For you maybe 11:26 It's 7:30 for me 11:27 man 11:27 this priest v priest mirror 11:27 I'm chaining thoughsteals 11:27 Good. 11:27 That's what it's all about. 11:28 I think I've cast 5 11:28 and have a 6th in hand 11:28 Keep going 11:28 Just 11:28 Never play cards you own 11:28 All game 11:28 That's how you play priest 11:28 He's going for the northshire suicide 11:29 I have no idea what that is 11:29 annnnd 11:29 I just thoughtstole after I milled him out 2014 08 28